To Get One Right
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: Nick always falls to hard too fast. But maybe this time, he's finally got it right. JONAS fic, includes Nacy and Joella. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first JONAS fic, so go easy on me. This takes place two days after Stella and Joe kiss. This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I got some new ideas, so I decided to add a few chapters. And before you read, pretend Macy has been friends with Kevin, Joe, and Nick for a little over a year and Joe and Stella's kiss didn't happen until a little over a year, to fit this story's time setting. Also, pretend the songs When You Look Me In The Eyes and Hold On were never written. And finally, enjoy and R&R!**

_Summary: Nick always falls too hard too fast. But this time, maybe he's got it right._

"Boys, hurry up, it's almost time for school!" Sandy Lucas called to her three rock star sons.

"Hey honey," Mr. Lucas said, walking into the kitchen and giving his wife a kiss.

"Good morning," Mrs. Lucas replied. "Have you seen Frankie?"

"Frankie? Oh no!" Mr. Lucas cried, running out of the kitchen. He was once again playing hide and seek with his youngest son, and he had once again forgotten to look for him.

As Sandy pondered what her husband's 'oh no' could be about and hoping it wasn't anything too serious, her three older sons appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Mom!" Nick said, opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice container. He poured some in a glass and put the carton back.

Joe came next, grabbing his personal bottle of milk and a cookie.

"Honey, you can't eat a cookie for breakfast," Sandy said.

"Sorry Mom, in a hurry," Joe replied. With that, he stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth before his mother could protest again.

"Joe! Watch your manners!" Kevin joked as he made himself a pop tart.

"It's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Nick said to Joe as crumbs feel down his shirt.

"I do have a girlfriend!" Joe cried. "I think. Stella's my girlfriend! I think. I'm not so sure about our relationship right now."

"Well you better be sure soon or Stella's going to freak," Kevin said, taking a bite out of his pop tart.

"She'll probably freak about the mess you made on your shirt first," Nick said, pointing at the cookie stains on Joe's shirt. "Stella gave you that for your birthday last year."

"You're right!" Joe said, suddenly scared. He knew how scary his best friend and maybe girlfriend could be when she was angry, especially about fashion. "I'm going to go change."

"I thought you were in a hurry," Sandy challenged.

"We are," Nick insisted. "Joe you don't have time to change. Let's just go."

"And face Stella's wrath about the shirt? No thanks! Go without me if you have to. I need to go change!"

"A pop tart?" Sandy asked, seeing what was in Kevin's hand. She looked at his other hand. "_And _milk! See Joe!" she called after he second oldest kid. "Now _that's_ a proper breakfast!"

Nick sighed. "Mom, you can't baby him forever. You have to let him make his own mistakes and learn from them."

Sandy smiled. "What would I do without you?" she asked.

"What _would_ she do without you?" Kevin asked as Sandy walked out. "I think you've been a bigger help to her than all the rest of us."

"Yeah, I know," Nick said, wearing one of his rare smiles. "That's why Mom likes me best." He walked toward the door. "Joe come on! You have sixty seconds or we leave without you!"

"Coming!" Joe called.

Kevin stood there with an expression of confusion mixed with sadness on his face as he asked himself, "Does Mom really have favorites?" Then he smiled. "Nah. Besides, if she did, she'd like me best. I'm her first son!"

Joe made it in time and the three Lucas boys walked to school together. As they did, Nick thought about the feeling he'd had since that morning when he woke up. It was only Tuesday, but he had the strangest feeling today was going to be a great day. He shrugged it off and decided to, for the first time in his life, just go with the flow. If it was going to be a good day, he should just let it because that was a good thing, right? Right!

JONAS JONAS JONAS

Macy Misa was putting books away in her locker before the first bell rang for class when her best friend Stella Malone walked up to her. She stood next to Macy's locker, put on a sad face, and sighed a loud, exaggerated, sigh.

"Stella? What's wrong?" Macy asked sweetly, concern in her voice. If she realized that Stella sighed the way she did just to get noticed, she didn't show it.

"It's Joe," Stella said. "We kissed the day before yesterday, and once yesterday as well, but after that it's been really awkward between us. I don't know if he wants to be my boyfriend or if the kisses were just some sort of fluke or something."

"A fluke? Stella, no way! Joe totally likes you. Why else would he crash your date with Van Dyke and then kiss you after?" Macy asked. "Besides, everyone but you could totally tell he's always liked you. From the start."

"Really?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Totally," Macy assured her friend. "So you should ask him out. And tell him how you really feel. If you do, he will."

"No! The girl doesn't do the asking, the guy does!" Stella said. "Besides, I don't want to go first!"

"But what about feminism? You've always been a feminist! Besides, if you make the first move, that puts you in control of the relationship," Macy insisted. In actuality, she wasn't sure about the last part, but she knew Joe well enough now to know he was never going to make the first move. It was easier to convince Stella to tell Joe how she feels rather than convince Joe to tell Stella how he felt. "You have to tell him because if you don't then how will this relationship ever take off? And it has to because it's meant to be!"

"Maybe your right," Stella sighed.

"Of course I am," Macy said happily. She was so excited. If Stella agreed so easily, then maybe her best friend and one of the members of her favorite band would be couple by the next morning. And Macy, being the hopeless romantic she was, knew they'd be the perfect couple and couldn't wait to see it happen. And she knew Joe's brothers were getting as tired of Stella and Joe hiding their true feelings as she was.

"Now Macy, let's talk about your problem," Stella said slyly.

"My problem?" Macy asked. "What problem?"

"Your problem of being in love with Nick and not being to tell him," Stella answered so causally that she could've told Macy her problem was that she thought it was fun to be outside when it rained (which she did).

"What? Nick? I'm not in love with Nick!" Macy laughed nervously.

Stella gave her best friend a look that clearly said, 'Don't play stupid with me!' "Sure you do Mace," she said in a tone you'd use with a five year old when explaining to them there are no such things as monsters.

"No I don't Stella," Macy insisted.

"Macy Misa, I am your best friend and I know everything about you. You can't hide this."

"Give me one reason you think I'm in love with Nick of JONAS," Macy said.

Stella rolled her eyes at the familiar title her friend used for the Lucas brothers (though Stella hadn't heard Macy call the brothers "________ of JONAS in nearly six months). Then she said, "Remember that night I called you to tell you that Joe kissed me?"

"You mean two days ago? And the kiss you mentioned two minutes ago? Yeah, I remember," Macy said.

"Well I remember you saying you wished you had a JONAS for a boyfriend," Stella said.

"Well of course I want a JONAS for a boyfriend, I love JONAS," Macy said.

"Yes, but you also said that you wanted a JONAS for a boyfriend because you had a crush on one of them. You exact words were, "I wish I had a JONAS for a boyfriend. But not just any JONAS. A serious one with curly hair and dreamy brown eyes."

"So?" Macy said.

"So, that means you like Nick!" Stella said. "I was just so excited about Joe that I didn't process what you said that night, but I processed it last night. So, Miss. Misa, why don't you take your own advice and tell Nick how you feel. And if he feels the same way, you can ask him out."

"No!" Macy cried horror stricken. "First of all, I don't have feelings for Nick. Second of all, even if I did, **which **I _don't_, I wouldn't tell him. I would wait for him to tell me, if he felt the same way I felt even though he wouldn't even if I felt a certain way about him, **which** I _still_ don't. So there!" And Macy stuck out her tongue childishly to finish her speech.

"Why wouldn't you tell him? Is this about the guy having to tell you first because guys aren't open with their feelings? Besides, what happened to feminism?"

"You're the feminist and not me," Macy reminded.

"What are you talking about?" Stella cried, outraged. "You're just as much of a feminist as I am." Macy knew this was true. And she also knew she liked Nick. A lot. She'd been crushing on every member of JONAS since the band made it big time and she'd heard about them, but since she got to know them and became friends with them, she got over her star struck phase (most of the time), though she was still the president of the JONAS fan club (it was good for college, plus she was still a big fan; their number one fan forever).

Since she got to know Kevin, Nick and Joe, she got over her obsessive crushes and developed a real crush on Nick. She knew it went beyond a crush a few months ago, after getting jealous of every girl Nick liked, or every girl that liked Nick and getting mad at Nick every time he went out with a girl and getting mad at a girl every time she rejected Nick. But she could never tell the serious Lucas that she liked him because he wouldn't feel the same way, and she couldn't take rejection. Her relationship with Nick wasn't like Stella and Joe's. Joe liked Stella back for sure. Nick only saw Macy as a friend.

As a result, Macy ignored the growing feelings, trying to get over her crush. She refused to admit to anyone she had been harboring these feelings for Nick for a long time. Nick was kind of going out with that airheaded girl Melinda anyway. They were on again off again for a couple months now. They were off right now, but Macy knew it wouldn't be long before they were on again. So she denied her crush to even her best friend.

The first bell soon rang for class and Macy gratefully departed for English as Stella left for math, the only two classes the two didn't have together.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

Macy loved English class because she loved to read. She also loved writing poetry. Nick, who was in Macy's English class and sat right in front of her, also felt the same way. He loved writing poetry as well, and he always found a way to turn his poetry into a song. A couple of them, including SOS, actually made the cut to be on one of the JONAS albums.

At the same time, Stella loved math class. She actually hated most math, but some parts had to do with business and measurement which related to making, buying, and selling outfits and material, so she was interested in that stuff. Besides that, she sat next to Joe which always made class great.

That day in the girls' classes, they both got lucky. Macy's English class was doing a poetry unit and their teacher said they should work in pairs to write a poem since writing a poem is always hard at first and working with a partner will make it easier. Of course Macy and Nick, who didn't actually need help but were happy to work with partners, chose each other because they were friends and they both loved the other's poetry. Only Nick was allowed to read the self conscious Macy's poetry (which was very good), and only Macy was allowed to read the poems Nick didn't make into good songs (which Macy always thought was good enough to be on an album).

In Stella's math class, Stella's teacher assigned them a double sided worksheet to be handed in for a grade forty minutes into the fifty minute period to be worked on in pairs. Stella and Joe, who were both bad at math (Joe worse than Stella since some aspects of math did interest Stella) worked with each other of course, because they were friends.

"Okay Nick, do you have an idea for a poem?" Macy asked.

"I do," Nick said nodding. "A love poem of course, so I can turn it into a song. And I'll give you credit of course."

"Me? My name will be on the sheet music of JONAS song? Awesome," Macy said dreamily, getting into fan girl mode for a minute. Seeing the look on Nick's face she quickly composed herself. "Sorry," she said. "Anyway, a love song. Or a love poem. You got it."

"Okay so the first line…I can't think of much," Nick said.

"How about thinking about it like a song instead of a poem?" Macy suggested. "That way we can work on the chorus first."

"Good idea. I want it to be about how even though love can get you down, you should hold on and keep trying anyway."

"Nice. I like it," Macy approved.

"Glad you do," Nick said.

"You should be glad," Macy teased, "since you know, you need my approval."

"Oh yeah, because you're such a big name in the music business," Nick said. "So you really like my idea Macy?" he asked, pretending to be nervous and pretending that Macy _was_ a big name in the music biz.

"That's Miss. Misa to you, even if you are my best client," Macy said in a producer voice. "And I do like the idea, but you better get words on paper and music to the words by tomorrow or you are finished!"

"Wow Mace, you'd make a tough producer!" Nick laughed.

"Hey, no pain, no gain," Macy shrugged.

"You would know," Nick said. "What with all the sports and all."

"Well, you know…" Macy laughed. "It was a lot of pain, but worth it. Now I'm the best player on every team I'm on."

"Oh, how modest you are" Nick said sarcastically.

Macy giggled "Sorry," she said. "I know I'm kind of smug, but that's what everyone says…that I'm the best player on the team I mean. I want to be in the Olympics you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, did I tell you already?" Macy asked.

"No Stella told me," Nick replied.

"Well it's true. And I know will make it," Macy said confidentially. "I'm not sure what sports I want to be there for, but I know I want to compete in both the winter and summer Olympics. I think I want to do figure skating for winter and swimming for summer. Those are my two favorite sports."

"That's a really admirable goal Macy," Nick said.

"Thanks," Macy said blushing a bit.

"And you know, I've seen you play. You really are an athlete. I know you'll make it to the Olympics too," Nick went on.

"Oh wow, thank you Nick," Macy said, blushing even more. Nick gave her one of his rare smiles and Macy's heart skipped a beat.

'Wow this is really not helping my whole get over Nick thing,' Macy thought.

"Ohhhh, this poem is so hard," one of Macy's friends from volleyball groaned.

Macy looked over at her. "Oh, Larissa, it's not bad," Macy said.

"Yeah it is!" Lisa, Larissa's partner complained. "It's not fair Macy, you're so good at writing poems and so is Nick, so you two shouldn't be working together!"

"If you try, you should have no trouble at all," Nick said.

The teacher, Mrs. Smith, cleared her throat loudly. "Mr. Lucas, Ms. Misa, please do not disturb the other students by engaging in conversations." She looked at Lisa and Larissa. "And you two, don't _start_ conversations. All of you, start your poems and talk about them."

Macy and her two friends rolled her eyes. Only Nick decided it was time to get back to work.

"Okay, so let's start with a title," Macy said.

"Well, I usually think of the title last, but if you want to…" Nick started.

But Macy wasn't listening. "Let's see, what did you say the song was about? About holding on after love gets you down…sounds kind of like Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On…That's it! We'll call it Hold On!"

"Hold On? That's a good idea Macy," Nick said smiling. Macy smiled back, proud of herself.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Okay Joe, let's start," Stella said. Stella and Joe were sitting in Mr. Pascal's math class, ready to do the worksheet.

"This probability stuff is stupid," Joe said.

"Yeah, I know," Stella agreed. "But our grade depends on this. And math is my second worst subject. So let's do this right."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "You're better at math than me," Joe said.

"Well I'm not going to do the whole thing. Then what will you do?"

"I'm just here to look good Stells," Joe said, flipping his hair cockily.

Stella rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a giggle.

Joe looked surprised. "Normally you wouldn't laugh at that. What's up Stells?

"Yeah I know. I'm not sure why that struck me as funny," Stella replied. She smiled, staring at Joe.

"Uh Stella? Quit the stare. You're creeping me out," Joe aid.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Stella said. She thought back to what Macy said that morning.

"You have to tell him because if you don't then how will this relationship ever take off? And it has to because it's meant to be!"

Maybe she should tell Joe how she felt after all. "Hey Joe, can I come over after school?" she asked.

"Sure you can Stella. You know you're always welcome."

"Great!" Stella replied.

Stella was glad she had to work with Joe on this math worksheet even if she knew she would probably end up doing all the work, because at least this opportunity had convinced her to take Macy's advice and tell Joe how she felt. But she knew she better do it today, or else she'd chicken out. She had only one thought as she left math and Joe that day. 'I hope Macy's right about Joe liking me back.'

**A/N: Well, that's it. So far anyway. I will publish the next chapter if I get five reviews. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually got some reviews! I didn't think I would. I'm so happy! But I'm going to take the advice of RandomActsOfSmartness and stop asking for reviews like I did last time. I mean, I'll still ask for reviews but I won't treat readers like coupons. Sorry about that. I forgot how hard it is to post a fan fic! I haven't written a fan fic in ages. Actually, in two years. I grew up and my writing became better, but I also got more work, so I'll try to post fast, but I don't how fast I can update, so please bear with me. I'm just glad it's the weekend so I can post this. If I get it up fast enough, maybe I can post one more chapter before I go back to school on Monday. Anyway, on with the story! And please review!**

_Summary: Nick always falls too hard too fast. But this time, maybe he's got it right._

"Okay class, so for homework tonight, please read pages 322-342 and answer the consider questions on page 343," Miss. DiOrio said. The bell rang and the history class jumped up and exited the room.

"So glad to be out of there!" Stella said relieved.

"You can say that again," Macy agreed.

"Oh, I'm so starved!" Stella said. "I'm really wish lunch is next."

"Me too," Macy replied.

"So guess what?" Stella said.

"What?"

"I'm going to take your advice and tell Joe how I feel about him," Stella told her best friend.

"No way!" Macy cried. "When?"

"Today. I'm going to the firehouse after school."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Oh Stella, I'm so happy," Macy squealed. "This is going to be the best day of your life!"

Stella laughed. "Actually, it'll only be the best day of my life if Joe says he likes me back."

Macy rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh Stells, you gotta stop worrying about that," she said. "Of _course_ Joe likes you back. So when you tell him, don't even be nervous! It'll be easy. I only wish the person I liked felt the same way about me."

"Oh so you like someone? And that person you like just so happens to be Nick," Stella said.

"Don't start on that again," Macy said annoyed. "I don't like Nick!"

"Sure you don't Macy. You just keep telling yourself that and we'll see how it works out for you."

"But I don't!" Macy insisted.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Mace," Stella said.

Macy rolled her eyes and groaned again. The warning bell rang and the girls headed down to the math and science wing. They had chemistry next.

"Mace, how come you seem more excited than me about me and Joe?" Stella asked.

"Well you're not as excited because you're worried Joe will reject you I guess," Macy said. "I know why I'm this excited though. It's because I want you and Joe to be together so bad. You need to be a couple!"

Stella rolled her eyes. "You know, as your best friend, I see it as my duty to help you get together with whoever you like. So who is it?"

"Oh, just someone. No one, really," Macy blew it off.

"Well why can't you tell me?" Stella challenged.

"It doesn't really matter. I'll get him to like me on my own." Macy wished this was true. She couldn't get someone to like her if he didn't, and she knew Nick didn't like her.

"Well, fine then," Stella sighed, giving in. "Just tell me when you want help with Nick."

"Nick? Stella, it's not Nick!" Macy cried.

"Sure it isn't," Stella replied sarcastically.

"It isn't!"

"Sure it is," Stella said. "Just make sure you tell me when you're ready to admit it."

"But Stella!" Macy cried. The girls reached their chemistry room. Macy went in but Stella hung back. She saw Kevin headed toward her. She caught his sleeve.

"Hey Kevin, where are you going now?"

"Chemistry Stella. I have it with you now remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you transferred to this class yesterday," Stella said. "You sit right by Nick, right?"

"Yup. Right next to him. And Joe's on my other side."

"Okay, I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor?"

"As Nick's brother, do you think he likes Macy?

"Does Nick like Macy? Of course he does!" Kevin said.

"I thought so. Here's the favor: You and Joe need to convince Nick to tell Macy how he feels about her." Kevin opened his mouth to protest, but Stella wasn't having that. "I know it'll be hard, but I know for a fact Macy feels the same way. And we all know how stubborn the girl is, so she'll never tell Nick how she feels about him, even if I told her I knew Nick felt the same way about her. She wouldn't believe me. So you need to try to get Nick to tell her first. In the meantime, I'll keep working on Macy."

"Okay," Kevin agreed. "Um, Stella, what's your current relationship status with Joe?"

"What do you mean Kevin?" Stella asked innocently. "We're just friends." 'For now,' she thought. 'Hopefully we won't be _just friends_ for long.'

"Oh, okay," Kevin said, getting the wrong message. However Stella didn't notice as she and the Lucas boy entered the chemistry room just as the late bell rang.

Stella took her seat up front next to Macy while Kevin took his in the back row between his brothers.

"What took you so long to get in here?" Macy asked her blond best friend. "And why are you so smiley all of a sudden?"

"No reason," Stella replied innocently.

Macy knew it wasn't for no reason but before she could ask what was going on, their teacher Mr. Garren started class.

He started by passing back the tests they took last class. Chemistry was Stella's best subject, and Macy's second best. Both girls got As. They exchanged high fives, then turned around in their seats and showed the boys their papers.

Kevin and Nick showed the girls A papers as well. Joe got a B, but he didn't mind. "Still a good grade," he said to Kevin.

Mr. Garren started hi lecture and most kids opened their notebooks and started to take notes. Some kids who didn't care didn't take notes. Kevin didn't either. He didn't need to take notes in chemistry. Joe never took notes in subjects that Nick was in with him because Nick took fantastic notes, so he just copied those. Nick didn't allow him to copy his notes anymore, so Joe had to copy them secretly, but he always managed to. This gave Joe a full period to not pay attention.

Kevin used this to his advantage today. "Hey Joe, we've got a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Joe asked.

"Stella wants us to convince Nick to tell Macy how he feels about her."

"Yeah right!" Joe replied. "You know as well as I do that Nick has liked Macy for months. If he hasn't told her all this time, what makes Stella think he will now?"

Kevin shrugged. "Stella's working on Macy, but you know how stubborn she is. We've got to work on Nick. If we keep bugging them, one of them will have to come forward and tell the other how they feel. And then our baby brother will finally a girlfriend."

"Okay," Joe agreed.

"Oh, and uh, bro? Remember how you said you were going to tell Stella you like her?"

"You mean just this morning? Yeah, I remember."

"When were you planning to do that?"

"Well she's coming over today, this afternoon. So I guess I'll do it then."

"Well, I'd hold off on that. In fact I just wouldn't tell her."

"Why not? You were the one who kept bugging me to tell her so we could finally be a couple."

"That was when I thought she liked you. She doesn't. I just found out that she just thinks of you as a friend." **(A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, this is the wrong message Kevin got from Stella. Uh- oh)! **

"What? Really?" Joe asked, shocked.

Kevin nodded solemnly.

"Oh," Joe said, greatly hurt.

"Cheer up Joe. There are lots of fish in the sea…unless there aren't any more fish in the sea. Maybe they all died today…but there are still lots of girls around so you can find someone new…unless none of them like you…"

"Thank you Kevin," Joe interjected before his brother could say anything more. "Anyway I'm good. I don't care if Stella doesn't like me. I didn't want to go out with her anyway. I like being 'just friends' with her. I'm cool with it. I'm fine." He was lying of course, and Kevin knew it, but he decided to press his brother too much.

"Now let's talk about how we're going to get Nick to admit his true feelings about Macy, first to us and Stella, and then Macy herself," Joe went on.

"Okay," Kevin agreed nodding and that's what they talked about for the rest of the period.

Finally the bell rang and the kids filed out of the room.

"Hey Mace, want to go the library during lunch and work on our poem?" Nick asked as he exited the room.

"Sure," Macy agreed. She and Nick were two the first to exit the room.

Stella, Kevin, and Joe were the last ones to leave the room. "So have you got a plan to convince Nick to tell Macy how he feels?" Stella asked.

"Yup," Kevin said.

"A good one? One that will work?"

"Um…yes? Yes!" Kevin said. He turned to Joe. "Right?"

"Yes Kevin, it will work," Joe sighed. He looked at Stella. "Don't worry Stells, I've got it all under control. I'll explain at lunch. I HEARD Nick wants to go to the library with Macy at lunch to work an English assignment anyway, so they won't be there."

"Okay. Let me just go get some things from my locker."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Macy said as she and Nick joined the three.

"Okay, come on," Stella said, heading up the stairs.

"Wait Stells, I thought your locker, or rather your lockers, were downstairs," Joe said. He was doing a really good job of not looking hurt and sad every time he looked at, talked to, or thought about Stella.

"Oh, those are my first four lockers," Stella said. "There were no more left in that row when I needed a new one, so I put my school books in the locker I have upstairs." She continued up the stairwell. Macy pointed to her best friend, mouthed the word _packrat_, and then followed her.

Kevin, Joe, and Nick laughed, and then Nick headed to the library while the other two boys headed to the cafeteria.

"Meet you at the caf," Joe called to Stella over his shoulder.

"Kay! See you!" Stella said.

The girls got Stella's book and headed back downstairs.

"So, ready to admit you have a crush on Nick yet?" Stella asked.

"I don't!" Macy cried.

"Oh really? Then where are you spending lunch?" Stella challenged.

"At the library with Nick," Macy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Stella! You heard me and you know it! We're just working on an English assignment."

"Whatever you say."

"We are! And even if I did like Nick, which I don't, if I told him, I could just see it all come crashing down. I'd tell him I liked him and he's say, 'Macy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you.' And I just couldn't take that."

"I'm sorry Stella, I just don't feel the same way about you." That was the sentence Stella was expecting and dreading to hear from Joe this afternoon. But now she had to focus on Macy.

"Okay Mace, I believe you. You don't like Nick," Stella said sighing, deciding to humor her friend for a little while.

"You do?" Macy asked, amazed.

"Well…no. But let's pretend I do."

Macy sighed and nodded, figuring this was the best she was going to get.

The girls parted ways. "Oh, wait! Macy?

"Yeah? What's up Stells?"

"Um, whoever you like…you don't have to worry about them liking you back. Whether the person is Nick or not. You're pretty, sweet, and smart. Any guy who doesn't like you is crazy."

"Aww, thanks Stella. And any guy who doesn't like you is crazy too." Macy replied.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Are you absolutely sure this is going to work?" Stella asked that afternoon at the firehouse.

"Of course I'm sure," Joe said. "You liked the plan at lunch today. Why are you having doubts now?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem that great anymore."

"Hey! This is a great plan!" Kevin said offended, since it was his plan.

"You're right it is, especially since Macy's coming too," Joe agreed. "Relax Stells, it'll work."

"Okay. I guess you're right," Stella said, calming down.

"Of course I am," Joe said, smiling smugly, still doing a good job of acting cool around Stella. He didn't want to mess up his friendship with her, so he was trying his best to make sure Stella knew he thought of them as just friends too. And he was determined not to fall apart over Stella…at least, not in front anyone.

Kevin's plan was to have Stella and Joe stage a confession while Nick was there. Then, they'd stage a kiss and some cute moments at school and hopefully Nick and Macy would want what they had. But mostly their plan was to stage a confession and agree to go on date. But they'll both be nervous and Joe will ask Nick to come with him and Stella would ask Macy. Then, they'd go on their double date and Stella and Joe would both casually leave. Nick and Macy would realize it was a set up, but hopefully they wouldn't care. Stella was hoping to confess to Joe she really liked him after the staged confession. Kevin was hoping maybe staging this confession would make Stella realize that she really did feel that way about Joe, but he didn't think so.

Nick and Macy were having too much fun talking at the library and didn't get any work done on the poem during lunch, so they were both coming to the firehouse to finish working on it. This was even better because Macy would hear the confession too.

Nick and Macy came through the kitchen door. Stella and Joe were waiting for them in the living room. Nick didn't know that Stella was confessing to Joe today but Macy did so when she heard Stella say, "Joe have something to tell you," she pulled Nick back.

"Wait," she whispered before he could enter the living room. "Stella's going to tell Joe how she feels about him. That she likes him."

"Really?" Nick asked. "That's great."

Macy nodded, more excited than Nick and the two listened.

"What's up Stella? What do you have to tell me?" Joe asked.

"Joe…well…" Stella faked a laugh. "I'm not sure how to say this. I'm a little nervous."

"That's okay Stella. You know you can tell me anything."

"Okay…" Stella took a deep breath. "Well Joe…I've had ac rush on you for a long time…"

"A crush…on me? Really Stella?"

"Yeah. A big crush. In fact, I love you. And I was hoping you'd feel the same way. So, do you?"

"Yes! Oh, Stella, I do! I love you too!"

Macy had to bite down on her lip hard to keep from squealing.

"You do? Oh Joe! I'm so happy!"

The two leaned in and kissed easily, since both of them wanted to kiss the other. Stella's only two thoughts were, 'Oh this kiss is bliss,' and 'Now all I have to do is whisper to Joe that I really do love him and I hope he really feels the same way too.'

Joe's only thoughts were, 'Oh, this is the greatest kiss I've ever had, and I've had a lot,' and 'I wish Stella really loved me, but I have to make sure I save our friendship by making sure she doesn't know that I love her.'

When the couple broke apart Macy wanted so much to bounce into the room and congratulate two of her best friends ever, but Nick suggested they leave the two alone. Macy agreed and they decided to work in the kitchen. Kevin happily saw that the two witnessed the whole staged confession.

"It worked guys," he said to Joe and Stella and slid down hi fire pole.

"Well, I have to be going now Joe," Stella said. She grabbed her coat. Then she turned back, ready to tell Joe how she felt. Before she could, Joe said something.

"Boy, it's a good thing we don't really feel that way about each other."

"What do you mean Joe?" Stella asked.

"It's a good thing you don't really love me because there's no way I could ever love you."

"Really? You couldn't ever love me?" Stella asked, hurt.

"Nope. I mean, you're a great girl and all, but I don't feel that way about you," Joe lied.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Stella said.

"Well, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow for some staged cute moments," Joe said smiling.

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Stella said. Then she left her best friend's house, tears in her eyes, feeling awful. She knew she was right and Macy was wrong. Joe didn't like her! If only she'd never listened to her best friend! If only she never got her hopes up! Well, Stella swore never to get her hopes up about Joe Lucas again!

**A/N: Oh no! Stella really believes Joe doesn't like her! Next time, we'll get into Nick's head, so please read it. I'll try to get that chapter up by tomorrow or Monday, and I'll try to get chapter four and five up by next Sunday, but don't expect too much out of me guys. Please review, because you know reviews brighten up my day and make the world go round. Just press the review button below and leave all your comments. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I really want to finish this chapter up by today for you guys. And I've got some good news. I have short classes and most likely no homework all this week because this week is testing week so I'll be able to get a chapter or two up before next Sunday, and maybe one up next Sunday itself. I'm trying to make each chapter at least eight pages on word because that's how long the first chapter was, and I don't want to make any chapters shorter than my first one. This story is probably only going to last for about six chapters anyway so I might be able to finish by this week. Please keep reviewing guys, because your reviews really want to make me keep going! Anyway enjoy! **

**A NOTE TO RandomActsofSmartness : Hi. I realize Kevin is a little OOC, which is strange because I'm usually good at writing for the goofy kind of characters. I tried a little harder to make Kevin like his character on the show, but I don't think I nailed it. I'm not sure why I can't do Kevin, but I'll try harder.**

_Summary: Nick always falls too hard too fast. But this time, maybe he's got it right._

That afternoon at the fire house, Nick really wanted to work on the poem he and Macy were supposed to finish, but Macy couldn't stop talking about Joe and Stella.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Macy squealed. "I still can't believe Joe and Stella are finally together. They are meant to be together! They're going to be together forever and ever and they're going to get married and Stella will be Mrs. Joe Lucas."

"Aren't thinking too much ahead there Macy?" Nick asked. "I mean, they only just became a couple. Besides that, if you want to think ahead on anything," he hinted, "it should be something else. Like a poem.

"A poem? What do you mean Nick?" Macy asked, not getting his hint.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Kevin asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kevin!" Macy said, and her mood brightened instantly. Of course she was happy before, but Macy always seemed to be happiest when Kevin was around. "Can you believe Stella and Joe are finally a couple? I'm so happy for them!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kevin agreed. He felt a little bad he was tricking his brother and his best friend, and he felt even worse for making Joe pretend to be Stella's boyfriend when he was hurting really bad, but he had no idea Joe was going to agree.

Everyone always shot down his first ideas right away, and he thought it was going to happen again. He didn't expect Joe to actually like his first idea. Even he didn't like his own idea. He would've preferred to do something that involved a few zebras (he got a coupon for seventeen free zebras for the place where he orders his animals), but he wasn't sure how zebras would fit into the current situation. He then felt a little put out since animals always fit into his other problems before.

"You know, if they break up, I hope they can keep _holding on_ and _believe in love_," Nick hinted.

Macy gasped and smacked Nick's arm, _hard_!

"Ow! Macy, what was that for?"

"What was that for? For saying something so horrible! How could you even think that they'd break up! That's awful!"

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry Macy. I don't want them to break up. I'm just trying to tell you that we have to work on our poem. It's due tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah. I guess I got caught up in all the excitement, huh?" Macy laughed nervously.

"I'll say," Nick agreed.

"Okay, so what do we have so far?"

"This," Nick said, pulling a sheet of paper out of his English binder.

"Uh Nick?" Macy said using the tone she would use with a five year old (or the tone Stella used to explain something to Kevin). "This is a blank piece of paper." She nodded her head slightly like she was once again explaining something to a five year old.

"I realize that," Nick said, annoyed.

"Well, it's not exactly blank," Kevin said. It has the title, Hold On at the top. And under it is both your names."

"Kevin, I can't work with you here. Please leave," Nick said.

"Okay fine I'm going," Kevin said.

"Where the stuff we already have?" Macy asked.

"Macy! I'm trying to tell you that we have nothing done!" Nick cried.

"Oh…yeah, I see that. We better get to work." Macy had a really good idea for the chorus, which they were going to work on first so she started writing right away.

Nick smiled to himself. He loved the look of intense concentration she got on her face when she was thinking about a poem. But he loved the look she had now more. The look of excitement she got when she thought of a perfect stanza for a poem. He knew he looked exactly like that when he thought of the perfect verse for a song.

He always thought Macy was pretty, since the first day he saw her in her Mom's thrift store. As annoying as fan girl Macy was, she was always nice and pretty. But he thought Macy was absolutely gorgeous when she got that look on her face. Whenever she was excited about anything, her whole face would light up and her eyes would dance around and she looked like an angel.

Nick sighed to himself. He liked Macy. He knew it. But he also knew that Macy didn't like him. He thought she was pretty, fun, sweet, and talented. He felt a real connection with her because of their love of poetry. But he didn't think Macy would ever feel the same way about him. Macy was slightly weird, and a lot of fun. She would never want Nick Lucas for her boyfriend. Nick Lucas was too serious. Macy loved fun, not seriousness. Nick suspected she had a crush on Kevin anyway. She heard Macy telling Stella once that now that she was over crushing on all three members of JONAS because she loved the band, she developed a real crush on Kevin. He just wasn't sure if she still felt that way or not. He was pretty sure she did.

"Nick? Is it good?" he heard a voice say.

"What?" Nick asked, looking around. He saw Macy in front of him, looking at him hopefully.

"Is this good so far? For the chorus I mean?"

Nick read what Macy wrote.

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

"That's really good Macy. But it seems a little empty. We should add more to the chorus."

"Alright. Um, okay, I know we agreed to write the chorus first, but I think I have a good first verse."

"Okay, go ahead and write it."

Macy did and came up with this:

_We don't have time left to regret  
And we'll take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
'Cause there's more to life than just to live_

"That's great Macy! You're an amazing writer!

Macy blushed, pleased and embarrassed at the same time. She was really happy that Nick, songwriter for JONAS would think she was a great writer. He always told her that of course, but she felt great every time she heard it. Her English teachers always complimented her writing, but Nick's opinion always mattered most to her, for some reason. Ever since she met him, she didn't really care what her English teachers had to say about her poems.

"I know what to add to the chorus!" Nick cried suddenly, grabbing the sheet of paper and writing furiously before the words escaped him.

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

"Oh, this is going to sound so amazing Nick!" Macy cried, excited.

Nick gave her a rare smile and continued writing, saying, "This is the second verse."

_One single smile, a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend So don't give up, stand 'til the end 'Cause there's more to life than just to live_

"This is really good Nick," Macy said. They were both getting exited and thinking of the poem more like a song than a poem. Macy gasped suddenly. "I've got another verse!"

She bent down over the paper and wrote this:

_When it falls apart and you're feeling lost  
All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on  
Hold on!_

Soon the two had written the whole poem, each complimenting the other. They selected what they were going to use to turn in for class:

_One single smile, a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend So don't give up, stand 'til the end 'Cause there's more to life than just to live_

_'Cause an empty room can be so loud  
There's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Then, Nick went into the living room, sat at his piano added some things, took out some things, and wrote a song while Macy did some more homework. Macy was done and getting ready to go home when Nick finished the music.

"Hey Nick. I was just going to say good bye," Macy said when Nick came back into the kitchen.

"What did you do all this time?" Nick asked. "Sorry I left you by the way. I just had to go write the song."

"That's fine. I did homework. So I'll see you tomorrow?

"Wait, Mace, listen to the song!" he said.

"Okay," Macy said nodding. She put her stuff down in the kitchen and followed Nick into the living room.

He sat down at his piano, started playing and sang:

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

"Wow Nick, that was amazing!" Macy cried.

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh of course! This better go on your album Nick!"

"I don't know…" Nick started.

"Hey bro, was that a new song?" Kevin asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah."

Kevin came to look at the lyrics. "It sounded great. And these lyrics are great too."

"Macy helped me with them," Nick said.

"Hey! You never let me help with lyrics!" Kevin protested, pretending to be hurt.

"That's because all you ever want to write about are otters in bikinis and bears playing trumpets," Nick replied, serious.

Kevin too became serious as he corrected his brother. "That's a _bear_ in a bikini and _otters _playing trumpets."

"Whatever," Nick replied.

Kevin rolled his eyes and remembered something. "Oh Macy, Stella left something here for you. A book I think. It's either in my room or…somewhere else…Uh, I'll go get it."

Nick sighed. "I'll help you look Kev," he said and he and Kevin headed upstairs.

Macy went into the kitchen and gathered up her stuff. She made room in her backpack for whatever Stella left for her. She hoped it was the book she was looking for that Stella said she might own.

Joe came in the room, sighing, not even noticing Macy. He was depressed. He agreed to Kevin's plan because he hoped playing Stella's boyfriend would make him feel better about the whole Stella situation, but it didn't. He didn't think he could act like Stella's boyfriend for long. It would just make him feel worse.

"I wonder if Stella really doesn't like me," he said to himself. However, Macy thought for sure he noticed her there and thought Joe was talking to her.

"Doesn't like you? What do you mean Joe? Of course she likes you! You guys are a couple now, aren't you?"

Joe looked up, surprised. What was Macy doing here? Well, now he really messed up. He had to fix this. "Um…yeah, of course we're a couple Macy," he said hurriedly. "It's just that I'm not sure if she really likes me, or she only said what she said because everyone was pressuring us to go out."

'Wow, that was a great save if I do say so myself,' Joe thought.

"No way Joe, no way!" Macy cried. "Stella really likes you!"

"But how can you be sure?" Joe asked.

"You've known Stella for a longer time than me, but I've known her for a long time. And I know girls. I can tell. She always used to tell me what about you is cute and stuff, and she was always dreamy and giggly. Besides that, and I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but I guess it's okay now since you're a couple, she told me herself that she liked you."

"Really?" Joe asked, interested.

"Yeah! She loved your kisses. And she told me she was going to tell you how she felt about you this morning. I convinced her to."

"Really?" Joe asked again.

"Yup!" Macy exclaimed, nodding.

"Oh. Okay then. Thanks Macy. You reassured me." Maybe Kevin got some misinformation. It happened a lot. 'Tomorrow,' Joe decided, 'I'm going to go to Stella and tell her how I really feel.'

"Anytime Joe," Macy said smiling.

"Here Mace. It is a book," Kevin said, walking into the kitchen with a book in his hand.

It was the book Macy hoped to receive! She put it in her backpack just as Nick walked in the kitchen. "Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow," Macy said, opening the kitchen door, walking out, and closing it behind her as she heard the brothers say bye.

"So, our little brother has a crush huh? How cute," Joe said slyly.

"He does?" Kevin asked, truly confused. "But how? Who? I thought he liked Macy!"

"Macy is who I'm talking about Kevin!" Joe cried. He turned to Nick as Kevin said ,"Oh."

"So Nick. You like Macy?"

"No. Of course I don't!" Nick denied.

"You mean yes, of course you _do_," Kevin said. He turned to Joe. "Right?"

"Right Kevin," Joe sighed.

"I don't like Macy guys!" Nick insisted. "Just leave it. Even if I _did _like Macy, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you. And even if I did like Macy, which I still don't, she'd never like me back. So just drop it!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this if you don't like Macy?" Joe challenged.

"I just am!" Nick said, knowing that was probably the lamest reason he had ever given anyone for anything.

"You just are? Wow Nick. Now I know why you're three points shy of a genius," Joe teased.

Before Nick could explode Kevin interjected, "Take some advice from your big brother. You shouldn't run from your feelings Nick. You should go to them, embrace them, and accept them so that you can control your life and be happy. If you run from love, you can never be happy. Embrace the feeling of love and tell Macy how you feel so you can be happy."

Nick just shook his head and walked out of the room. Joe stared at Kevin, amazed. "Wow Kevin, great big brother moment," he said. "That actually made sense."

"It happens," Kevin said happily.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

The next day, Macy was excitedly chirping away to Stella about how happy she was that she and Joe were together. Stella smiled a fake smile and tried not to look hurt. What Joe said yesterday still stung. She couldn't believe Joe didn't like her and she couldn't wait to yell at Macy once the plan was over with. She didn't want to act as Joe's girlfriend because it would only increase the pain, but she kept telling herself it was for Macy.

"I told you Joe liked you. I told you," Macy kept saying.

"Yeah," Stella would respond. 'It's all for Macy. I want Macy and Nick to be happy and in order to do that I have to pretend to be Joe's girlfriend…_again_. It's all for Macy and Nick,' she kept thinking. When she pretended to be Joe's girlfriend because of Fiona Skye, it was different. Then, she had no idea whether Joe really liked her or not. Now she knew. And the information wasn't good. Maybe Stella just wasn't meant to be happy. At least, that's what Stella now thought.

Still, she had to make it convincing for Macy, so she happily talked about her newfound relationship with Joe.

Meanwhile, Nick was trying to find Macy. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He had a great dream the night before, about how happy he would be with Macy. He had a feeling it was because of Kevin's 'embrace your feelings' speech. Now he wanted to tell Macy how he felt and take a chance.

He saw Macy and Stella standing by one of Stella's downstairs lockers. They didn't see him. Nick started walking a little faster. Suddenly, Melinda stepped in front of him.

"Hey Nick," she said.

"Oh, hi Mel," Nick said. "Listen, I gotta go-"

"Oh no Nicky, you can't go just yet," Melinda said. "We just got back together."

"We did what?" Nick cried. "I didn't say I wanted to get back together with you Melinda."

"Well, I miss you Nicky," Melinda pouted. "I want you back."

"But Melinda-" Nick started but was cut off when Melinda kissed him.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Look Macy, there's Nick, who you like," Stella said, changing the subject.

"And the guy who wouldn't like me back even if I did like him."

"Macy Misa, stop being stubborn and just admit it. Admit you like Nick, even if it's just to me."

Macy sighed. She knew Stella wasn't going to let this go. But Stella was her best friend. Why shouldn't she know all of Macy's secrets?

"Alright Stella," she sighed. "I do. I like Nick. I've liked him for a really long time. Happy?"

"Very!" Stella squealed. "You should totally go and tell him!"

"No way! He's never like me back!" Macy protested. "See he's talking to that Melinda girl."

"And he looks very uncomfortable. I know Nick. The last time he looked like that around a girl, he wanted to break up with that girl."

"Well I'm not telling him Stella," Macy insisted.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

Suddenly, both girls saw Melinda kiss Nick.

"_That's_ why not," Macy said and rushed away in tears.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I made this ten pages since one whole page was taken up with lyrics. Anyway, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry you guys! I feel horrible that I didn't update for so long but I was so busy. I had scheduling and homework and IB stuff and AP stuff… You know school. Besides, that there was standardized testing and everything was hectic, especially since my calculus teacher loves giving us homework even though we're only juniors and are working so hard just to keep up in the advanced class… Anyway, here's the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews guys; you're all are awesome! Enjoy!**

_Summary: Nick always falls too hard too fast. But maybe this time, he's got it right._

Stella watched Nick, shocked. How could he be back with Melinda? He had personally told her he was glad it was over because he liked another girl just _yesterday_, when she came over after dinner to upgrade the Stellavator. She was sure that girl was Macy. Then she saw Nick pull away from Melinda and she smiled to herself. Nick _did _like Macy. He was just taken by surprise. Stella hurried away to find Macy.

"Melinda, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Kissing you! You're my boyfriend now silly!"

"No, I'm not," Nick said firmly. "I'm not and I won't ever be again. I thought I liked you Melinda, but we're obviously not compatible."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because we've broken up and gotten back together eight times in one year, that's why not. And because there's this girl that I really like, that I may even love, that's why not. And because even though I went out with you, I don't think I ever really liked you as much as any other girls I dated, that's why not."

"Then why did you go out with me?" Melinda asked angrily.

"I'm not sure," Nick said. "You're beautiful. I guess that's all I saw at first. But we kept breaking. And every time we got back together, I learned a little more about you. And you're not the kind of girl I want."

"Let me guess what you're going to say next," Melinda said. "I'm a great girl and a great person and you're sure I'd make someone else happy. We'll always be friends, just never anything more."

"Well…yeah," Nick said.

"But I love you!" Melinda whined.

"No you don't. You just think you do."

"How would you possibly know that?" Melinda asked.

"Mel, you've known Stella since you guys were ten. She's known me since she was three. Don't you think Stella would've told me about you're rep around school?"

"What did she tell you?" Melinda asked, her eyes narrow.

"Just some stuff that I know is true," Nick replied. One of the things Stella told Nick when he took an interest in Melinda was that Melinda wanted any boy she couldn't have. She was "in love" with any boy that was cute and had a thing for musicians, and kept away if they had a girlfriend. She was a pretty nice person. But if they broke up with her, and they liked someone else, she "fell in love" until they came to her. It didn't always work though.

Melinda and Nick talked some more. It would take a lot of convincing to get Melinda to accept that their break up was final this time.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

Stella wasn't sure where Macy would be, but she found her on pure luck. She saw Joe coming her way, but knew he hadn't noticed her yet. She planned to keep it that way. Stella didn't want to spend any more time than needed with Joe. She quickly ducked into the girl's bathroom and saw Macy trying to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Macy!" Stella cried.

Macy looked at Stella. She looked terribly upset and there were dried tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh Mace, I'm so sorry about what happened. But Nick is breaking up with Melinda so you don't have to worry. Now you can be together!"

Macy glared at Stella. "Stella, I've liked Nick for a long time and ever since then my emotions have been one big mess! I don't want to go out with Nick, even if he breaks up with Melinda, and even if he likes me. It's just not healthy for me. I'm done with him!"

Stella looked at Macy sadly. She knew Macy didn't really want to be done with Nick. She was just upset. Hopefully Kevin's plan would fix Macy's new attitude.

"Anyway," Macy went on, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Just let me fix myself up…_alone_."

Stella nodded, taking the hint. She reached for the door knob and remembered the reason she was in the bathroom anyway. Joe.

Stella pulled the door open a crack to see if Joe was still out there.

"Um Stella? What are you doing?" Macy asked.

"Nothing! I mean, I'm just trying to avoid someone."

"Who?"

"Um…my, um…my art history teacher. There's a report due today and I haven't done it yet and I don't want her to ask about it. I have to do it at lunch," Stella lied. Joe wasn't outside so she dashed out of the bathroom before Macy could ask any more questions.

"Wait Stells!" Macy called. "I'm in your art history class! There's no report!" But Stella was already gone. Macy just sighed. She knew her friend was hiding something, but she didn't have the energy to find out what it was. She was just too upset. Oh well. Stella would tell her eventually.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

When Stella got back to her locker, she saw that Nick was still talking to Melinda. What was he doing with her for twenty minutes? Stella wasn't taking this. She marched right over to the two and smiled at Melinda sweetly. "Hey Mel. Can I borrow him for a second? Thanks," Stella said speaking fast. She grabbed Nick's shirt and dragged him away. Melinda walked away and Stella pushed Nick against her locker.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stella hissed.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, shocked at this sudden angry Stella. What had he done?

"What are you doing with Melinda?"

"I'm…ending it," Nick said.

"What?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She wanted to get back together, so I had to explain to her that I wanted to end it for good this time. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I don't like Melinda," Stella said. "None of us did, none of us meaning me, Joe, Kevin, or Macy. She's not right for you. Besides, you like Macy."

"No I don't Stella," Nick said.

"Yes you do!" Stella shrieked, annoyed. I took Stella three days to finally get Macy to admit to Stella that she liked Nick. She was not going through the same thing again! "Look Nick, you admit to me that you like Macy or else," Stella whispered dangerously.

Nick wasn't sure what the 'or else' was, but he wasn't about to try and find out. "Okay, okay. I do like Macy. I've liked her for a while now."

Stella smiled happily. "So are you going to tell her?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I am."

"You are?" Stella asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Kevin convinced me to."

"Kevin and Joe know?" Stella asked, even more surprised.

"Not exactly. I mean, they know, but not because I told them. They were convinced I like Macy though, so Kevin gave me some advice, and I guess I was inspired to tell Macy because of that."

"Oh, okay…wait, Kevin gave you some advice?"

"Yeah. And it actually made sense," Nick replied.

"Hm. Well, it happens, I guess," Stella said, shrugging it off. The bell rang and the two friends parted to head to class.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

In math that day, Stella was very happy, but Joe was miserable. Today was the day he and Stella had to stage a couple of kisses and some cute moments. Stella decided it would be a better idea if she asked Nick to come on their date and Joe asked Macy because it would be easier to convince them that way. Joe didn't mind this new switch, but he wished he didn't have to go through with this plan. Their teacher let them partner up and work on another worksheet again and Joe and Stella once again partnered up.

"Guess what Joe," Stella said, revealing the reason for her happy mood.

"What Stells?" Joe asked.

"Nick says Kevin inspired him to tell Macy how he feels!"

"Really?" Joe thought back to what Kevin said to Nick the day before. "Oh yeah. That advice was actually pretty good."

"Do you know what this means for us?" Stella persisted.

"Us? No…what?"

"It means we don't have to pretend to go out!" Stella squealed.

"Oh yeah," Joe said, his expression unreadable.

"I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want to go out with you," Stella said quickly. "If I liked you. But I don't. I was a little worried this would be weird for us, but now that Nick doesn't need our help anymore, we don't have to go out and weird out our friendship!"

"Yeah, that's great," Joe realized. But then he thought about how he wanted to reanalyze his relationship with Stella because of what Macy said. Was Stella acting like she didn't like him, or did she really not? He decided to find out one way or another.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Hey Mace, want to have lunch with me?" Nick asked as they exited chemistry.

"We always have lunch together," Macy said, confused.

"I mean just the two of us. In the atrium," Nick said.

"Oh, uh, no," Macy said. "Um, I actually have to go to the library and do some research for a project."

"Oh. I'll come with you," Nick suggested.

"NO! I mean, um, I wouldn't want you to miss out on lunch," Macy said. "I'm going to need the whole periods so I won't be eating."

"That's okay. I' never really that hungry," Nick said. "But are you sure you'll be okay? You're usually starving by lunch time."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Macy said. "But that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Okay great. So let's go."

"No really, it's okay," Macy insisted. She was in no hurry to be alone with Nick.

"What's wrong Mace? Trying to get rid of me?" Nick joked.

"I just don't want you to come," Macy said.

"Why not?"

"I just don't!" Macy cried, walking away.

Nick stood there shocked as Stella, Joe, and Kevin came out of the chemistry room. "Stella, we need to talk," Nick said seriously, grabbing Stella's arm.

"Um, okay Nick," Stella said, confused.

"You guys go ahead," Nick said to Joe and Kevin. "We'll catch up."

"Okay," Joe said shrugging. "See you."

"Okay, Nick, what's up?" Stella asked.

"You were wrong, that's what's up," Nick said.

"What?"

"You were wrong. You said Macy liked me. Or at least I thought you thought that."

"I do think that. I know that. Macy does like you. Why?" Stella asked.

"Well today I tried to talk her into having lunch with me, just me, and she practically ran away. She didn't want to be with me at all."

"That's just because she's upset, that's all," Stella explained. "She's upset because she thought you and Melinda were back together."

"But we're not. And she knows that. I told her we're not when she asked me how I liked being back together with Mel."

"She does like you though," Stella insisted.

"Prove it Stella. How do you know? Did she ever say it?"

"Um, well…" Stella started. Macy did tell her that she liked Nick but she couldn't tell Nick that. That would go against the girl code. Besides that, Macy said she was done with Nick. Stella knew she'd always like Nick, but she didn't want to be together with him just yet. She needed some time. So Stella couldn't tell Nick anything.

"That's what I thought," Nick said walking away.

"Wait Nick! She does like you! I know it. You just have to trust me."

"I did trust you, only to be shot down by Macy."

"Maybe she'd just not ready for a relationship," Stella suggested, which was partly true.

"Forget it Stells! Whatever the reason is for you wanting me and Macy to go out so badly, let it go because it's obviously never going to happen between us. That's the last time I take advice from you about anything!"

"Nick! Where are you going?" Stella asked.

"Music room!"

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Okay guys, the plan's back on," Stella said as she took a seat at the lunch table Joe and Kevin were at.

"What? Why?" Joe asked.

"Nick and Macy are having some problems. Don't ask," Stella said. "We'll have to go out tonight."

"Okay," Joe agreed. Now he was pretty happy because he could reanalyze his relationship with Stella at dinner tonight, but Stella was unhappy because she still thought he didn't like her.

"Where is Nick anyway?" Kevin asked.

"He went to the music room," Stella answered.

"Makes sense," Joe said shrugging.

"Yeah," Stella agreed. "So anyway, today at home you convince Nick to come and I'll convince Macy."

"I thought we agreed it was going to be the other way around," Joe said.

"Well, Nick's pretty pissed at me right now," Stella said. "Once again, don't ask," she added when she saw Kevin's questioning expression.

"Oaky, I guess we're back to the old plan," Joe said.

"That's right," Stella agreed. She knew one thing. At least she wouldn't be lying to Macy when she told her she was nervous about the date. Stella was nervous. She just hoped she could get through dinner without blurting out to Joe that she really did like him.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Hey Mace, can I ask you favor?" Stella asked Macy at the end of the day as two walked home.

"Sure Stella, anything," Macy said sweetly.

"I have a date with Joe tonight-"

"Oh, how exciting! Your first date with Joe!" Macy gave a tiny gasp. "Oh, you must be nervous. What if everything goes wrong? Things always go wrong on the first date you know."

"Yeah, I do know," Stella said. "I was really nervous, but now I'm even more nervous. Which is why I need you to come with me on the date."

"What?"

"Yeah. I need you to double with me so I can make it through our first date."

"But Stella, you don't need my help," Macy said.

"Yes I do!"

"Not really Stells. Besides, I don't feel much like going out today."

"A dinner date will be just the thing to perk you up."

"And who will I double with anyway?" Macy asked.

"Um, how about Kevin?" Stella asked.

"Kevin? Okay," Macy said brightening.

Stella felt bad she had to lie, but at least she got Macy to agree. Now she just had to hope Joe would come through.

JONAS JONAS JONAS

"Hey Nick, I need your help with something," Joe said.

"With what? School?" Nick asked. "What subject? Chemistry? Algebra? English?"

"Dating," Joe answered.

"Dating?"

"Yeah, I'm going out with Stella tonight and I'm nervous. So I need you to come with me and help me keep my cool."

"Joe, what are you talking about?" Nick asked. "You never get nervous. And if you do, you can easily keep your cool."

"Not with Stella I can't," Joe said which was kind of true now.

"Well, I don't feel like going out today anyway."

"It'll be fun," Joe said.

"No, it really won't. Besides, won't it be weird if you bring your brother along on your date? Three's a crowd, remember."

"But it won't be three. I can get Stella to bring along one of her friends so you guys can double with us."

"I don't know Joe…"

"Please Nick?"

"Why can't you get Kevin to go with you?"

"Kevin's sick," Joe said, which was the excuse the three had decided on if Nick suggested that.

Nick considered this. Kevin did say he felt sick on their way home from school (this was to support Joe's story). He sighed. "Okay Joe, I'll go."

"Thanks Nick," Joe said, masking his surprise. He didn't expect Nick to agree that easily.

That night, when Joe answered the door, his breath was taken away. Stella looked amazing! Her hair which she had straightened for the last six months was curly again. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and she looked beautiful!

"Wow. You look great. Gorgeous," Joe said, flustered.

"Thanks," Stella said blushing. "You look great too." Joe looked really handsome in his suit. They were going to a fancy restaurant.

"Where's Macy?" Joe asked.

"In the car. My brother agreed to drive us," Stella said.

"Sam? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah, I know." Stella said.

"Nick, come on!" Joe called. Then he looked back at Stella. She just looked so beautiful and he couldn't help himself when he blurted out, "I wish we were really going out!"

"What?" Stella asked shocked.

"Nothing!" Joe said quickly.

"Joe, you just said you wish we were really going out," Stella said, her tone insistent.

Joe sighed, knowing better than to argue. "Yeah, you're right I did. But you don't really like me so-"

"But Joe, I do. I was going to tell you too, but I thought you didn't really like me so I never said anything," Stella said.

"Really?" Joe asked, amazed.

"Really," Stella said quietly. They talked for a little while and figured out all the misunderstandings they had. Then they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, both were smiling giddily. Not only were their best friends going to get together, but so were they! They were finally together and happy!

Nick came downstairs. "Alright, let's go," he said. He glared at Stella. He still hadn't forgiven her. Hopefully their plan would go off without a hitch and he would forgive her soon.

Joe and Stella got into the minivan Stella's brother Samuel Malone, or Sam, drove. "Hey Sam," Joe said.

"Hi Joe. Good to see you again."

Stella got into the second row of seats next to Macy and Joe climbed in the third row and Nick climbed din after him. Macy turned around to say hi to Kevin and saw Nick.

"Nick?" she asked.

"Macy?" Nick cried.

"What's going on here?!" Nick and Macy shouted at Joe and Stella. Stella and Joe looked at each other, wide eyed as Sam, who knew about the plan, drove away before Nick could bolt. Stella and Joe had only now realized they hadn't thought of an explanation of why Stella asked Macy to come with her rather than another friend? How would they get out of this one without the two realizing their plan?

**A/N: Uh oh. This doesn't look good! At least Stella and Joe are together for real now. Sorry about the long wait and everything, once again. Please review. I'll try to update faster, I promise. This story will probably have one more chapter, unless I add a twist making it two. I'm not sure how to start the next one, so any and all ideas are wanted. Thanks guys! **


End file.
